Stolen
by 101stellastella
Summary: What would you do if you lost your powers? One of the titans will find out what they would do in that situation. And there is nobody to help them get back what is rightfully theirs. Read and Review please! ;P
1. Chapter 1

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter one: Unexpected Call**

Vivian was in the commons room when the monitor started flashing. "Robin, someone's calling." she yelled. The rest of the titans came into the room. "Must be a lady calling for me." said Beast Boy. Raven smacked him on the side of the head. "Or it could be Bee." said Cyborg.

Robin answered. Batman came onto the screen. "Hello Robin." he said. Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Robin looked surprised. "Er, hi Batman. Um, why are you calling?" he asked. "I wanted to check up on you. But besides that, the Justice League is interested in one of your friends." said Batman.

"By saying the interested you mean the Justice League wants one of my friends and titans for their own use. You're just going to hand them a mentor and treat them like trash." said Robin. "I don't know what they are going to do and none of us has ever treated you like trash." said Batman.

"Why don't you ask the other titans who walked away from you guys? I think they might have different opinion." said Robin. "Who are you guys interested in?" interrupted Raven.

"Shooting Star. We think she has potential and we want to see if she would be interested in joining us. We want her to make a meeting with us. We also have someone we want her to meet." said Batman. Robin was about to say something when Vivian interrupted.

"I'll go if it gets you guys from fighting. I'm not promising you I will join. Is all of your members going to be at the meeting?" asked Vivian. "Yes, that's how we discussed it." said Batman.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if I bring some of my friends with me to discuss this." said Vivian. Batman turned around to talk to someone. When he faced the monitor, he said, "We'll allow it. Have them ready and here by tomorrow."

Vivian nodded and ended the transmission. Then she turned to Robin and said, "Time to start making some calls. I hope you don't mind that I agreed to the meeting. From the looks of it, they weren't going to stop bugging us until we said yes."

"Your probably right. I'll call some titans to watch the city while we're gone." he said. Vivian nodded and got her communicator and called the titans she thought should come.


	2. Disturbing

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter two: Disturbing**

Kid Flash, Jinx, Vivian, Wonder Girl, Aqualad, Speedy, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Michael, Beast Boy, and Starfire were thrown to the Justice League's space headquarters (I think it's in space) by Vivian's portal. Speedy and Kid Flash snuck out of the room.

"Okay, so where do we go now?" asked Vivian. A women walked in, "I'm Black Canary. Follow me." she said. The titans followed her into a large meeting room. "Welcome titans." said one of the superheroes that were seated.

"You can sit down if you'd like." said another. "We rather stand." said Vivian. "Have you considered our offer? We have someone who volunteered to be your mentor." said Batman.

"Does that mean I won't get to chose my mentor?" asked Vivian. Robin shot her a look. "No." said Batman. "I'm willing to be your mentor. I am an expert on magic." said a women. "I'm Zantanna." she said. "Are you a witch?" asked Vivian. "Not exactly." said Zantanna. "Then you won't have a clue on how to help me with my magic." said Vivian.

"Sorry, I was late. Someone tarred my shoes again." said Flash. Kid Flash whistled quietly. "I think I found who did it." said Flash. Kid Flash hid behind Jinx. "My hero." said Jinx. Green Arrow walked in. "Okay, Speedy. I know you took all of my arrow heads." he said. Speedy grinned and said, "Kid Flash helped. I wouldn't have done it so fast." Kid Flash scowled.

Vivian interrupted the reunion. "I'm sorry but I don't want to leave the titans and join your group. Um, thanks for the offer." she said. "Then why did you come here?" asked Green Arrow. "Cause I was pretty sure that Batman wouldn't stop calling us until I agreed to come here. It was a way of stopping the future fights him and Robin would have." she said. "Sounds like Bats." said Flash.

Vivian suddenly disappeared in a cloud of smoke. "Um where did Vivian go?" asked Beast Boy. Robin stopped glaring at Batman and looked around. Then everyone heard a scream. Kid Flash grabbed Jinx and sped out of the room.

They found Vivian on the floor trying to get up. "He took it." she said quietly. "Took what?" asked Robin and Batman at the same time. "My powers." she said. She stood up and continued. "A warlock just came in here and teleported me here and took my powers while I was trying to stop from getting dizzy. Teleporting suddenly does that. Then he ran out." she said.

"We'll find him." said Michael. "I'm sitting this one out. It's too dangerous. Even if you find him, it's difficult to get my powers back. I might never get them back, with my powers combined with his. He's too powerful." she said.

Robin was about to say something when Vivian gave him her communicator. "If I don't get my powers back, I'm not coming back until I hunt him down." said Vivian.

Then she took her cloak off and dropped it on the ground. Vivian turned around and started walking out of the room.

Reviews for Stolen:

a.t.- I didn't know what that was until now. I'm sure about bring demons into my stories. Sorry, but I got an idea that will help me with another story. You're good at guessing who it is.

s.t- I don't know who many chapters this is going to be, after I up date, I start on the chapter after it. Just read the story to find out the other questions you asked me.

Reviews for Who I am:

a.t- Yup, that's pretty much what they are.

Reviews for A Familiar Face:

a.t- Yeah, I thought that Shocker was a better name for Michael


	3. Persistence

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter three: Persistence**

Kid Flash quickly blocked the exit. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked. "I'm finding my broom, it's going out of control without my control. Then I'm finding away out of here." said Vivian.

"We'll help you out. We're going to catch this guy." said Wonder Girl, walking to Kid Flash's side, helping him block the door. "We can fix this. We can get your power back." said Raven. Jinx picked the cloak up and held it out to Vivian. "I think this is yours. There's no space cab so you don't really have any other choice." she said.

Vivian put the cloak on and smiled. "He went east. He doesn't know my powers like I do. And I struggle with them so that's saying something." she said. "What do you mean you struggle with your powers?" asked Batman. "It's none of your concern but my force fields shatter easily, I don't know how much I can do with my powers, and I can lose controls sometimes. Look out for explosions, smoke and burnt marks. You'll find him easier that way." said Vivian.

Robin nodded and put his teams into groups. "Do you guys want our help?" asked Zantanna. "If you cooperate with us that might be possible." said Robin.

Vivian turned for the door again. "I need to do my own research. My spell book zapped me. I put a protective spell that doesn't allow anyone but me to open it. Since I don't have my powers, I need to find another way to open it." she said.

"You can sense your powers, can't you?" asked Zantanna. Vivian turned and said, "Yeah, but you guys aren't going to let me hunt him down." Jinx smiled, "I'll kick whoever's butt that took your powers if you want me to." she said. "Me too." said Wonder Girl.

Vivian smiled and left the room. Once Vivian was out of sight, she dug through her bag and found the small magical bombs she had. "I'm going to need these if I'm going to find and face him by myself." she said to herself.

She ran down the corridor, and found her broom, along with a bunch of broom-shaped holes in several walls. Vivian put her hands on it to calm it down. "Shh, everything's going to be okay. We'll find him and bring him down. Just you and me. I'm going to need your help if I'm facing him alone. Will you help me?" she said. Her broom rubbed her check with the tip of it's handle in response to her question.


	4. Disobeying Orders

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter four: Disobeying Orders**

"Vivian, you are in no shape to be chasing down the person who stole your powers. I want you to stop now and turn back otherwise the Flashes will get you." said Robin over Vivian's communicator.

"You're forgetting that I leave without my powers. The others stopped me for a reason. It's my powers, I'm the only one who knows the most about my powers, that's not saying much." said Vivian. With that she threw the communicator on the floor she was speeding over.

Vivian almost crashed into the figures in the snack room. "Uh, we were looking for you." said Flash. "Yeah, we weren't taking a snack break." said Kid Flash. "We're going to have to restrain you until they find the thief." said Flash.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." said Vivian, jumping down from the broom. Vivian jumped into the space next to her broom, and her broom sped off at it's fastest speed. Kid Flash followed it.

Vivian jumped off of the pop machine. "Wow, you're quick. But I'm pretty sure I'm faster." said Flash. "I don't want to have to hurt you." said Vivian. Flash smiled, "Don't worry about that." he said. Vivian scowled, touched the bottom of a chair then stood in front of it.

Vivian ran to the door but turned to the other wall. Flash went straight. Vivian pulled on the rope she attached to the chair with some gum and thumb tacks. Vivian winced when she saw him dangling half way through a hole in the wall. "Boy, am I going to be in trouble when this is over." she said as she snuck through the door.

Vivian hid as her broom sped by her and Kid Flash was following it. They were going to fast for anyone to see if there's anyone on the broom. Vivian got up and ran right into Batman. "Uh, oh." she said. "Robin!" started Batman.

Vivian grabbed a yo-yo from her bottomless bag. She swung it at Batman who grabbed it. The second he grabbed it, Vivian kicked him in the gut as hard as she could. He doubled over, and Vivian kicked his head, leaving him unconscious.

"I wonder what Robin will think when he find's his mentor unconscious. It hopefully won't be as bad as that hole Flash made." thought Vivian. Vivian wished that the Justice League had a direction guide like they do in the malls. Vivian hoped that they were looking in the direction she told them to look, that way they would have more trouble finding her and the villain.

Vivian rounded another corner and ran into someone she didn't expect. "Hello Vivian, it seems you got yourself into a little bit of a mess." said Zantanna. Vivian turned to run, but was levitated and turned towards Zantanna.


	5. Allies

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter five: Allies**

Vivian struggled, thinking desperately on a plan to get free. "You're not the one who lost their powers." she yelled. Zatanna smiled, "You're right, I'm not. But I want to help you. You helped so many people that it would be a shame to lose your powers and assistance to society." she said, putting Vivian down.

"Well, if you aren't going to report me, I have someone to hunt right now." said Vivian. "I want to help. Batman's orders was to find you. I did. Now I'm going to keep them off your trail while you get your powers back." said Zatanna. Vivian was speechless.

"You don't even know me and you're willing to get in serious trouble to help me?" asked Vivian. "It's what heroes do. Plus I'm your mentor, I'm supposed to help and guide you. Now go, I'll erase Flash's memory if he remembers anything." said Zatanna. "So you guys found him." said Vivian. Zatanna smiled, "Yeah, Kid Flash said that you probably stuck a doughnut to the wall to make him crash like that." she said.

Vivian snickered and turned to leave. "Wait, if anything happens and you need help, take this." said Zatanna handing the communicator the Justice League uses. Vivian looked at it. "Don't worry, I'm lending it to you. It doesn't mean anything. Keep if off unless your need it." said Zatanna. Vivian smiled at her, took the communicator, and ran.

Vivian found where the members must have kept their rooms. Vivian hid when she saw Flash rubbing his head and walking down the hallway. Kid Flash was next to him. They went into a room and there was a breeze. Vivian let out a sigh of relief and turned down the hall. "Nice trick with the wall. I want to learn how I can get that to happen again." said Kid Flash.

Vivian grabbed her bag. "Don't worry Viv. We're on your side." said Jinx stepping out from behind a potted tree. "How did you find me?" asked Vivian. "You can thank Jinxie. She figured you needed help." said Kid Flash. Vivian looked at Jinx.

"When Wonder Girl and I heard the scream, we thought it would be you since you disappeared so suddenly. Speedy was too busy doing his hair to notice Wonder Girl grabbed the tip of his tracking arrow. Kid Flash distracted you and everyone while I attached the device to your cloak and Raven snuck the GPS that tracks the tip out of Speedy's quiver. " explained Jinx.

Vivian smiled. "I'm so glad that you guys are with me on this. I haven't found anything leading to the jerk who took my pictures. Did you guys? Zatanna didn't tell me anything because we were in a rush." she said.

Kid Flash and Jinx looked at each other. "How 'bout you tell us your story and we tell you what has happened since you snuck out of the room." said Kid Flash.

Reviews for Stolen:

pokermorph- glad you like my story

s.t- Glad you like the story too.

a.t- Glad that you like the story I said before, I'm getting to that. Be patient. And I already answered your third review twice.

Please start making your reviews a little less general.


	6. Found Out

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter six: Found Out**

"So Zatanna just offered to help?" asked Jinx. "Yup. It was so weird, I actually expected to start giving me a lecture on how this is keeping me safe. She even gave me her communicator." said Vivian.

"Wow!" said Jinx. "Yeah, I can't believe that thumbtacks and gum would be strong enough to make my uncle fly." said Kid Flash. "Actually, it wasn't the rope, it surprised him and he was too distracted to see the wall. I don't get how it actually worked but hey, I'm not complaining." said Vivian.

"Well, we're going to search with the rest so we can keep and eye on them an distract them if we can." said Kid Flash. There was a blast nearby. "I'm going to search the simulation room. It's not that far. That's probably my powers blowing things up." said Vivian. With that she ran towards the simulation room.

Kid Flash was helping Jinx up when the rest of the super heroes found them. "What is going on?" demanded Batman. "We heard something going on in the gym." said Jinx. "Yeah, I was picking Jinx up and the blast surprised us and I dropped her. If you don't mind, we probably should get going." said Kid Flash.

Flash blocked them. "Is that so? I'm pretty sure you were following this." he said. Flash held out a GPS. "Uh, oh." said Jinx. "Why do you have my GPS?" asked Speedy. "I took it out of Jinx's boot when she wasn't looking. They were tracking Shooting Star and didn't bother telling us." said Flash.

"Stop covering up for Shooting Star. You've been helping her the whole time. She could get hurt, she's not used to not having powers. We need to keep from hurting herself and someone else." said Batman.

"Um, for one thing you don't know Vivian. She can take care of herself. She's been raised by wolves. Literally. Vivian has been taking care of herself before she's been in this mess." said Jinx. "Yeah! Plus you're not our boss unless I have been stuck in walls lately and forgotten that you are." said Kid Flash.

"Robin, tell your team to help us get Vivian." said Batman. "No. Vivian is tough and can do this. I think it will be good for her and my team to learn that they can't rely on their powers all the time." said Robin. "Man of bats, you underestimate friend Vivian. She has much strength and is good of heart. She is much able to take care of herself." said Starfire.

"Plus she did knock you out." said Raven. "Yeah, I didn't know you can give someone a bump that big." said Beast Boy. "Yeah man, chill." said Cyborg. "Fine, maybe if something happens it will teach you kids to take and use the advice you're given." said Batman.

'_Jinx, Kid Flash. You won't believe it. I found him.' _ said Vivian. There was a blast and Vivian's voice came over the communicator again. '_He found me. I'll be back in a couple of minutes._ Another blast. _Or more.' _ she said.

"I think we better get going." said Robin.


	7. Fighting Fire with Fire

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter seven: Fight fire with fire.**

Vivian could hear the thief in the simulation room, along with the blasts that her powers were making. Vivian called Jinx and Kid Flash, "Found him. I'll see you guys in a few minutes." she said. The thief opened the door and blasted her. Vivian jumped out of the way. "Or more." she added. Vivian turned the communicator off.

Vivian ran into the simulation room and could hear the thief chasing her. Vivian turned around and said, "I'm your princess, can you give me my powers back and quit chasing me?" The man blasted her and said, "Without your powers, you're nothing."

"That's what I was afraid of." said Vivian ducking. "Well, fight fire with fire." she said. Vivian charged at him. He put a force field up at the last second. "Ow." said Vivian rubbing her head. She heard people run into the simulation room's area where you can see the fight.

"Need a hand?" asked Kid Flash over the intercom. Vivian rolled her eyes and charged again. "I'll call you if I need you." she yelled. The man put another force field. Vivian stopped and gave it a series of hard punches and kicks.

Then she threw one of the mini bombs she had left over from the battle with the brother hood. The force field shattered. Vivian threw a bomb at the man before he could put another force field up.

The man yelled and was tossed against a wall. Vivian attacked him and started punching him. He dodged her attempts and grabbed her from behind. "Give up, you've been defeated." Vivian smiled. "That's what you think."

Then she stomped on his foot and elbowed his stomach. When he doubled over, Vivian thrust her hand up and broke his nose. Then, she did a roundhouse and threw him to the ground.

"You have something that belongs to me and I want it back." said Vivian. With that, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Her eyes started glowing and the man started screaming.

A blast of power blasted out of the man and to Vivian. Everyone and everything was thrown against a wall. Vivian stood up and shot lightning out of her hands. "Finally." she cheered.

Vivian walked over to the man. "I bind you from ever being able to use your powers ever again. You are under arrest." she said. A uniformed man appeared. "Mam, we heard your powers were stolen, do you want assistance?" he asked. "No sergeant. Here's the thief who did it. I have my powers back and he has been binded. I just need someone to put him away." said Vivian. "Yes mam!" said the sergeant as he saluted. With that he and the thief disappeared.

The rest of the super heroes came into the simulator room. "Dude! That was awesome! He was all pow and you were awesome." said Beast Boy. "Yeah, you got to teach me that move you used to get out of his grip." said Robin. "Glad you're back." said Jinx.

"Before you finish congratulating her, I think we need an explanation why she didn't listen to orders." said Batman. "Bats, give her a break. She did a great job. Even without my help." said Zatanna. Batman gave her a look. "I think Bats' mad that a little girl knocked him out and tricked him." said Flash.

"Either way we need an explanation." said Robin. "Okay, I deserve to give you guys that much." said Vivian.

Reviews for Stolen:

a.r- I'm not sure what you mean to get another account, but I'm glad you like the story.

s.t- No, you haven't hurt me.

Pokemorph- No, you haven't hurt me either.

Pokemorph- For sure after I'm done with my next story, I'll allow other to add characters to a story I'm writing. I'll have the details at the end of my next story.

a.t- I'll have to read them some time. Glad you like my stories. Don't worry about earlier. Just don't do it again. By the way, can you give me a more specific thing you like about my stories?

Reviews for what should happen in the last episode:

a.r- I'll get to Vivian's and Michael's background in the next story.


	8. Confessions

Stolen: tenth story in the Vivian series.

I don't own the teen titans. Please Review my story on .

**Chapter eight: Confessions**

"So you're the daughter of a witch queen?" asked Flash. Vivian nodded, "It means I have the most magic. And the most power. That man has been taking magic from all the witches and warlocks he could so he could capture me. When I screamed, you guys came right away and scared him away before he could take all of my magic." said Vivian.

"You had magic the whole time." said Beast Boy. "Only enough to take my powers back. Then, I bind him so he could use his powers and so everyone he stole from get their powers back." said Vivian.

"Why didn't you tell us your plan?" asked Robin. "He had my powers along with others, he was too powerful for you guys to be able to last standing against him. Especially since my powers aren't fully developed to their full power and can get out of control at times. He would have taken everyone powers too." said Vivian.

"If he was so powerful, why did you go against him?" asked Batman. Vivian grinned. "He thought that since I didn't have my powers, I wouldn't be able to take him, so when I did, he wasn't as on his guard as he was before. And he didn't expect me to have the magical bombs I had left over from our fight with the Brother Hood." she said.

"If he could teleport, why didn't he leave?" asked Beast Boy. "He wanted all of my power so I couldn't contact the ww patrols. That way I couldn't get my powers back either. And he was selfish." said Vivian. "WW patrols?" asked Batman. "WW patrols is the Witch and Warlock police." she said.

"I believe that friend Vivian was doing her best to keep us safe and unharmed." said Starfire. "You're off the hook." said Robin. "But she threw me into a wall, and knocked out Bats. Sure he deserved it, but throwing me at a wall is not cool." said Flash.

"Would you rather never run fast again? Or be dead?" Vivian asked Flash and Batman. "I think I'm good." said Flash as he sped out of the room. Kid Flash sped into the room. "Where were you?" asked Jinx. "Uh, would you believe me if I said bathroom?" asked Kid Flash.

There was a shout for help. "KID FLASH, WAIT TILL I GET YOU!!!" yelled Flash. Kid Flash laughed. "What did you do?" asked Robin. "I kinda glued the seat of the chair he always sits in that's in the snack room." said Kid Flash.

"Vivian get us out of here." said Robin. Vivian smirked and teleported them home.

Reviews for Stolen:

cintyabianca- No, it's not a crossover.

a.r- Oh, now I understand what you were saying.

a.t- After Zatanna helps Vivian, yeah they're probably going to have a bond.

PokerMorph-Don't worry! I am still thinking about what I want that story to be about so I'm going to do a story about it. It will come after that. Writing stories helps me think of other stories to write.


End file.
